


Suits

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, trans!boy Philip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: The boys go suit shopping.





	Suits

**Author's Note:**

> Because I've been asked since January to write trans!boy Philip.

Lukas wasn't the most romantic guy, in fact he'd probably be the least romantic person in the world if it wasn't for how they acted when they were alone. Lukas was sweeter when they were alone, he'd kiss every inch of Philip and call him beautiful and so many other sweet things. It was amazing. That's probably why when Lukas held up a giant poster with 'will you go to prom with me' written in sharpie along with glitter pens with Rose standing next to Lukas' holding a box of cupcakes shaped in a question mark.. Philip was a little surprised. Of course he said yes, there was no way he couldn't, but it gave him anxiety. 

Tuxedos would be hard to find. Sure, he had a binder but it didn't flatten his chest fully and he didn't want to he reminded the entire night that he wasn't a boy. No matter how many times Lukas would tell Philip that he was a boy there would always be that voice in the back of his mind telling him otherwise. Philip was too scared to ask Gabe and Helen for help, they wouldn't understand it, they were supportive but they didn't know half of Philips feelings towards his body. And Philip was sure as much as Rose would be trying to help she would just suggest wearing a suit for women, which wouldn't help. So that left Philip asking his clueless boyfriend to help him go suit shopping. How bad could it be? 

Lukas drove them to the small shop in his dad's car. His dad lectured him for about twenty minutes on how he isn't gonna pay to rent a suit for Lukas to mess it up. Lukas parked out front, squeezing Philips hand, which was already tight around Lukas'.

"You ready?" Philip whispered, looking into the store.

Lukas pursed his lips, nodding. "Yeah, are you?" 

Philip took a deep breath, nodding. "Yeah, as I'll ever be."

Lukas leaned across the arm rest, kissing Philips cheek. "It's gonna be fine." He pulled away, unbuckling his seat belt, pushing the door open and climbing out. He looked at Philip through the window, giving him a thumbs up.

Philip laughed, softly, unbuckling his own seat belt, pushing the door open and climbing out. "I look good, right?" Philip asked, looking down at himself then back at Lukas.

Lukas rolled his eyes. "Why do you ask stupid stuff?"

Philip looked down, nodding. "Yeah, nevermind."

Lukas slammed the door shut, kissing Philips head. "You look great, babe, stop worrying." 

"Yeah?"

Lukas nodded, taking Philips hand, stepping onto the curb and towards the store. Philip followed, looking around the at the store. It was small, with dresses and suits hanging up in the windows. It was the kind of store you'd picture when you think about small town. Lukas opened the door for Philip, smiling down at him. When Philip walked through, Lukas put his hand on the small of his back, keeping it there when a worker walked towards them.

The woman was in a white button down and a black tight skirt with matching back heels. She had brown hair that went to her shoulders along with bangs. "Hello, gentleman, what can I help you with?"

Philip let out out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in. She called him a gentleman. This wasn't going to be as bad as he thought. "My boyfriend just asked me to prom and we need to get tuxes."

The woman clapped her hands together, nodding. "Right this way." She lead them towards the back of the store where there were rows and rows of black and white different styled tuxes. "Okay, now you." She pointed at Philip. "You're like.. 5'6?"

"Yeah." Philip smiled, glancing at Lukas, grabbing his hand.

"And you?"

"I'm 6'3" ma'am."

She nodded again. "You boys sit down, I'm going to go find you a few different styles that you can try on." She walked away, her heels clicking loudly on the floor.

Lukas sit down on one of the couches, stretching his arms out around the back. Philip sat down next to him, resting hid head on his shoulder, smiling.

"Do you like her?" Philip asked, taking one of Lukas' hands, holding it.

Lukas shrugged, Philip could feel his shoulder move underneath his head. "She's okay, I guess." He looked down at Philip. "You like her?"

Philip nodded. "Yeah, she didn't misgender me."

Lukas kissed his temple. "Good, because if she did I'm gonna have to fight her."

"She's a woman, Lukas."

"No one upsets my boy." He kissed his forehead.

The woman came out in only a matter of seconds and Philip only just now realized she wasn't wearing a name tag. She held up two suits in each hand, it was easy to tell which were for Lukas to wear and which were for Philip. She held her arms out. "Take them."

Philip and Lukas both leaned forward slowly, taking the suits from her hands. Philip laid them across his lap and Lukas tossed them half way over the back of the couch they were on. 

"You." She pointed at Philip. "What's your name?"

"Philip?" 

He nodded.

"Okay, Philip, go in and try those on." She sat down on the couch a few feet away from Lukas, crossing her legs, resting her hands in her lap.

Philip nodded, taking a deep breath, walking towards the dressing rooms, tugging the curtain open, stepping inside and closing it. He hung each of the suits up on the rack in the room, glancing at himself in the mirror. His chest looked flat, he was passing, this was going to be fine. Then why was he so nervous? He shook his nerves, turning his back to the mirror, chanting in his mind that he was a real boy and no body part or article of clothing would tell him any different. He pulled on the shirt first, buttoning it up, grabbing the tie off or the hanger, tying it. He undid his pants, pulling them off, kicking them off of his feet, grabbing the pants, pulling them on, zipping them up and buttoning them. He slipped the coat on, buttoning it before turning around and looking at himself in the mirror, gasping softly.

He looked good, hell, he looked hot. The suit fit him in all the right places, taking away from the curve of his hips and focusing more on his arms and the muscle there and the way his shoulders slant. He loved it and he wanted to cry but not because he was sad or scared, but because he felt so good about himself.

"I think I found the one!" Philip yelled.

"You sound like a bride!" Lukas replied and Philip could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"You better be nice, I'm sure there are tons of boys who would love to take me to prom. Especially when they see me and my suit on snapchat."

"No, now come out and show me.." Lukas trailed off. "What's your name?"

"Hannah."

"That's so cool, your name spelled backwards is the same as it is forwards."

"I know.."

"Come show me and Hannah!" Lukas yelled.

Philip pulled the curtain open, slowly, stepping out into the light. He smiled, holding his hands at his sides. He heard a few gasps and slowly turned around, letting them see what the suit looked like from all angles. 

"It looks great." Hannah smiled, standing up. "It fits you perfectly." 

"Lukas?" Philip asked, putting his hands together, folding them.

Lukas bit his lip. "It's.. wow."

"Good?"

"Yeah."

"So, you've decided?" Hannah asked.

Philip nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I've decided." 

"Go change, I'll put that one up front while your boyfriend tries his." 

Philip nodded, walking towards Lukas, leaning down and pecking his lips. "You like it, right?"

Lukas nodded, rubbing his nose against Philips a few times. "I love it."

Philip grinned, pecking his lips. "I love you."

"And I love you." Lukas grinned, slapping his ass. "Now go change, it's killing me that I can't touch you while you're wearing that."

Philip blushed, slapping Lukas' arm. "You're an idiot."

"When I'm around you I can't help it."


End file.
